


you (everything that i want)

by seungminis



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: CHANGLIX ARE BIG DORKS, Changbin loves Olive Garden, Danceracha are Felix's annoying coworkers, Fluff, Lee Felix-centric (Stray Kids), Love how that's a tag, M/M, Marriage Proposal, This Is Not Going To Go The Way You Think, This is all because of a tiktok made by jeongin, Title from Blue Hour by TXT, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, also all the ships but changlix are there for literally a millisecond, anyway its my first time writing changlix and i kinda pulled a, chan!! i know you're watching, hello :D, i have a love hate relationship with that song but okay, okay fellas i finally got another oneshot out :D, olive garden, that's right jeongin's a tiktoker in this, this is for my baby cousin carrot <3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:27:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27704113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seungminis/pseuds/seungminis
Summary: Either way, Felix had mastered the art of proposing , even though it was fake, and Changbin had mastered the art of saying yes. And Felix's heart bled for the elder boy. He lived and breathed in Changbin's world, and Changbin was immersed in his. With every second that passed by, Felix was increasingly certain:Changbin and Felix were soulmates and they were destined to spend the rest of their lives with each other.or: a changlix au based off that prompt where Person A fakes proposing to Person B at various restaurants to get free food, but when Person A proposes to Person B for real, Person B thinks it's fake.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Han Jisung | Han/Yang Jeongin | I.N, Hwang Hyunjin/Kim Seungmin, Lee Felix/Seo Changbin, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 14
Kudos: 76





	you (everything that i want)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wildwildhq](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wildwildhq/gifts).



> a oneshot by me where it’s not seungjin centric? scandalous :0
> 
> hope you enjoy this changlix! this is for my cousin, who goes by carrot on here (@resident_riot) and they’re the best cousin and this was for their birthday except this is a month and 6 days late, i'm so sorry carrot sweetheart :((  
> but anyway @carrot i love you sm you're like the best cousin ever i love listening to anything and everything you tell me and no matter what I'll always be there for you!! and yeah this is VERY late and i've already given you like 74983274 birthday messages but you get the deal. stay amazing and iconic <3

This whole mess you’re about to get into was Felix’s idea. That should explain a lot on its own because Felix sometimes went on a whim of crazy ideas, and those ideas usually ended up failing. The few times Felix’s ideas didn’t fail, there was some unrealistic positive outcome to them. I’m not going to disclose which one of the categories this idea fell into because that’s your special secret to discover. I digress.

This entire situation was, indeed, Felix’s idea. 

It wasn’t intentional, no; it all started with a silly mistake three years ago, when Felix and Changbin first started dating. 

They were in their “honey-mooners” phase and were immersed in a world where nothing existed but them and their adoration for each other. They’d often find themselves sitting in restaurants, lost in each other’s eyes instead of talking, or interlocking fingers as they sat for a picnic. They’d find themselves counting the freckles on Felix’s face (which Changbin would count by kissing every single one of them), or tracing the tattoos on Changbin’s arms (Felix would never stop doing that - he loved the therapist’s tattoos and how they were an artistic manifestation of Changbin himself). 

Either way, they were ridiculously in love, and they were going on yet another date, this time to a small, nicely decorated Chinese place downtown, where they could see the city lights as stars in each others’ eyes. It was just like every other date they had: they’d be blatantly obvious about how gay they were for each other, and with every second passing by, they’d fall exponentially deeper in love.

The couple had a system: the person who picks the place pays for that place; each week, they’d take turns picking and paying for the place. It was fair, and whenever one of them didn’t enjoy the food the other had suggested, they were rightly compensated for it by not having to pay for the bad food. (Felix found that handy when Changbin took Felix to a place that gave the younger food poisoning. Changbin felt extremely bad about taking Felix to that place when the fashion designer was puking his guts out the next day, but Felix laughed it off, saying that Changbin didn’t have to feel bad because Felix didn’t have to pay for the terrible food). 

For this particular date, Felix had chosen the place (after meticulously checking the Yelp reviews for any sign of food poisoning; the man didn’t want that to happen to him ever again), so it was his turn to pay.

Except on this particular date three years ago, Felix forgot his wallet. And Changbin, who was expecting Felix to pay, left his wallet at home. 

As expected, this put them in quite the pickle when it was time to pay the bill. Felix was frantically patting his pockets, hoping his wallet would magically materialize in front of his eyes and Changbin was freaking out, whispering to Felix about how they basically are “dining and ditching” and how they are so going to end up in jail far, far away from each other. 

And for some reason, the word jail inspired Felix.

Don’t ask how, you’re about to find out. 

Felix was a TikTok fanatic. He loved seeing everyone’s creative outputs on the social site, and overall he thought it was a positive community. The word jail managed to spark Felix’s memory of this one TikTok by a user named Innie (his username was agibbang, if Felix remembered correctly), a TikTok he was watching during his lunch break instead of listening to his coworker Hyunjin ramble about his boyfriend of a year, Seungmin. 

(It wasn’t like he was missing anything important, Hyunjin always talked about Seungmin.)

Felix remembered that Innie was talking about ways to not pay for your dinner at a restaurant without going to jail, and he brought up one option as proposing (or at least pretend-proposing) to your partner, and it was followed with a small clip of Innie’s boyfriend, a squirrely boy who was almost as short as Changbin, legitimately proposing to Innie, and another clip of the two enjoying free food together with a fat diamond on Innie’s ring finger, before it cut back to Innie holding the phone on self-camera view and saying “Try it out!”.

Thank you, TikTok for existing and helping Felix out of this very problematic dilemma. 

Fortunately, that night, Felix had decked out nicely, with a sports jacket over a white t-shirt along with skinny jeans, and fingers adorned with rings he bought from Aeropostale a few days before. 

“Thank the lords,” Felix muttered, before he reached over across the table and gently shook Changbin’s shoulder to snap the elder out of his murmuring about how he was going to become a prison bitch. Changbin looked up innocently at Felix and Felix had to resist his heart melting. 

“Okay Binnie, I’m going to propose to you.” Felix started and Changbin screeched quietly:

“You’re going to _what now?!_ Felix Lee, we have been dating for two months, if you get down on one knee, I will throw you across the face of the Earth. “

Felix laughed, shaking his head, “No hyung, it’s pretend. That way we could try to get this meal on the house.”

Changbin blinked once, twice, processing the information before he gasped, “That’s genius. I’m so in. So do you want me to bawl loudly or jump you?”

“Whatever you see fit,” Felix grinned impishly in response and Changbin nodded. Just then Changbin saw their waiter approach them, and he urged Felix:

“Lixie, you wanna do it now?”

“Huh?” Felix questioned, before nodding, “Oh, sure!” 

With that, Felix slid out of his Chair and went down on one knee, holding up his mood ring that he slid off his finger. “Binnie,” he started dramatically, trying to hide the mischievous smirk from his face, “We’ve been dating for a couple of months now, and I am so, so in love with you and I think I want to spend the rest of my life with you.”

Changbin chortled under his breath and Felix had to shush him quickly, before continuing, holding the mood ring higher so that the light could bounce off the 5 dollar ring and give it a shimmer, “So, Seo Changbin, will you marry me?” 

“Yes, yes, I’ll marry you!” 

The waiters watched them with excited murmurs as Changbin nodded happily and literally _leapt_ on Felix. So Changbin chose to jump Felix. Good to know.

Felix slid his mood ring on Changbin’s finger and placed a soft and tender kiss on Changbin’s lips, and Changbin kissed back happily, and for a second their acting felt real, like there was no one else there but them and their love for each other. 

But then they separated, and their audience became very clear again. They looked over at the group of waiters watching them intently, their leader dabbing tears from their eyes, and waited for them to explain themselves.

“That was beautiful,” one of the waiters sniffled, “Congratulations to you too. May you have a lot of happiness together.”  
  


“Aw, thanks,” Changbin smiled, and the waiter continued, “In order to congratulate you, you can consider your meal free. It’s on the house.”

Felix beamed, mainly because his plan had succeeded, “Thank you so much.”

“No problem! Congrats to you two, and have a nice night.”

“You too,” Changbin nodded with a smile. With that the waiters cleared their table and Changbin and Felix packed up their things and quickly left the restaurant, silently agreeing that for legal purposes, they would never return to the restaurant unless they were married.

Fast forward to now, three years of being ridiculously in love later; nothing much has changed. Their honeymooners phase never really disappeared, only dimmed down: Felix was still whipped for Changbin and vice versa, and Felix finally, _finally_ , felt ready to take the next step in his relationship.

According to Hyunjin, who had married Seungmin a month or two before, you should only proceed in a relationship when you feel ready to spend the next chapter of your life with your partner. According to Minho, his other coworker who was raising a daughter with his husband Chan, if you want to get married, you have to be willing to say "fuck it, I love you" and get down on one knee.

Felix thought he met Hyunjin's criteria for marriage, and he _knew_ he met Minho's steps to propose. After all, after that first fake proposal years ago, Changbin and Felix took turns at some select restaurants trying their luck for free food. A lot of times, it worked (especially in various Olive Gardens, which Changbin called the most gullible franchise ever), and a lot of times, it didn't (and the couple would actually pay for the food).

Either way, Felix had mastered the art of proposing , even though it was fake, and Changbin had mastered the art of saying yes. And Felix's heart _bled_ for the elder boy. He lived and breathed in Changbin's world, and Changbin was immersed in his. With every second that passed by, Felix was increasingly certain:

Changbin and Felix were soulmates and they were destined to spend the rest of their lives with each other.

Now, you may assume that since Felix and Changbin had gone through fake proposals like a raccoon through garbage (read: very quickly), that Felix would have gutsily strutted to Changbin, dramatically dropped down on one knee, and popped open a box and a question.

If you thought that, you're wrong.

Be aware that this is the real deal: Felix was proposing _genuinely_ this time, and he was sure Changbin was going to respond differently because this was their future.

He wasn’t proposing because he wanted free food. He was proposing because he wanted Changbin for the rest of his life.

Felix was a mess leading up to the big night. He’d freak out during his lunch breaks and Hyunjin would laugh at his misery. He’d go to the dance studio with Minho and panic even more, and Minho would give Felix a sympathetic smile that read “Dear Channie, what the hell am I going to do with him?”. He went out with Hyunjin and Seungmin one night, and even Seungmin, a normally level-headed person, had set down his beer and told Felix exasperatedly to take a chill pill and that Changbin would definitely say yes.

As you can see, Felix was _hella_ nervous.

That also explains why he now had his hand shoved in the pocket of his slacks, keeping a vice-like grip on a velvety box that housed a ring that cost more than Felix’s art school tuition. (He’s exaggerating obviously, but he wasn’t lying when he claimed that the ring had enough carats to feed a family of bunnies).

The two were seated at an Olive Garden (the gullible restaurant chain was also Changbin’s favorite place to eat, and you couldn’t blame him: unlimited soups and salads and breadsticks? Who would say no?) 

Their plates sat on the table, with only remains of pasta laying on it, and Changbin was taking a long sip out of his sparkling lemonade when Felix felt ready. Usually, they’d give each other a heads up when they were about to propose, so Felix hoped that taking Changbin by surprise would show Changbin how genuine this proposal was. 

Felix cleared his throat, and Changbin looked at him, his sparkly eyes meeting with Felix’s chocolate ones. 

“I love you,” Felix breathed out and Changbin beamed, “I love you too, Lixie. What’s up with this all of a sudden?”

“I just love you a lot,” Felix smiled, “You’re an amazing person and I’m really glad I’ve met you in this life. You complete me, and I don’t think I’ve ever been happier than I have with you.”

Changbin smiled lovingly, grabbing Felix’s hand (the one that wasn’t in his pocket) with his two hands and pressing a soft kiss to it. “Lixie,” he cooed, “I feel 100% the same way about you. But seriously, I literally just breathed, why are you bringing this up all of a sudden?”

Felix giggled, “ _Because,_ I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I want to always be there for you, holding your hand whenever you go get a new tattoo, counting the stars in the sky and well, the freckles on my cheeks. I want to adopt children with you, and I want them to grow up with your enthusiasm and listening ears. I want _you_ , Binnie.” 

Changbin gasped, eyes glimmering with tears as he realized what Felix was trying to get at. Felix knew Changbin knew, and so, he slid out of his chair and got down on one knee, pulling out the velvet box from his pocket and popping it open. Changbin gasped at the sight of the ring and the fist size black diamond on it, Changbin’s favorite color. 

“Seo Changbin, will you marry me?” Felix asked hopefully, and Changbin nodded eagerly. 

“Of course, Lixie.”

Felix did what he did plenty of times before and slid the ring onto Changbin’s finger and then reached up and pressed his lips against Changbin’s. Changbin eagerly kissed back, sending a rush through Felix’s veins, one that Felix cherished, wrapping his arms around Felix’s nape and the two separated with big smiles on their faces.

Applause sounded from the tables nearby and the waiters nearby smiled widely, placing a hand over their heart and cooing at the love Felix and Changbin held for each other. 

“Congratulations, you two.” One of the waiters said and Felix snickered within the confines of his mind, “That was beautiful. And because of that, you can consider your meal on the house.”

Changbin smiled in triumph and Felix thanked the waiters. 

When the two left the Olive Garden thirty minutes or so later, with their hands intertwined and giggling happily, and once they had stepped out into the parking lot, heading towards Changbin’s Jeep, Changbin spoke up:

“I think that was the best proposal for free food yet.”

Hold up. What?!

Felix stopped in his tracks and gave Changbin a confused look, encouraging Changbin to elaborate.

“Well, that speech was very heartfelt, and you must have spent a lot on this ring. It’s so beautiful.”

Felix raised an eyebrow, “You thought it was fake?”

Changbin’s brows furrowed in response, “Was it _not_?” 

Felix shook his head, “Binnie, sweetheart, that was the real deal in there.”

Silence ensued for one, two, three seconds.

Felix felt his heart thud one, two, three times against his ribcage.

“Oh.” Changbin breathed, wide-eyed and taken by surprise, “So you meant everything you said in there?” 

“Yeah,” Felix giggled nervously. “Did you mean your response?” 

Changbin smiled lovingly. “How about I show it to you?” 

Felix cocked his head, confused, and Changbin slid the ring off from his finger, getting down on one knee and holding up the ring. Felix giggled, “Binnie, you don’t have to-”  
  


“Shush,” Changbin responded playfully, “I feel really bad and I gotta show how much I love you.” 

Felix benignly rolled his eyes at Changbin’s sappiness before signaling to him to proceed. 

“Lixie, I love you.”

“I know.” Felix teased, and Changbin giggled, continuing, “I love you more than I’ve ever loved anything in my life, and I really mean it when I say I want to spend the rest of my life with you, trying on your designs, spending every sunset on our balcony hand in hand with yours. I want to raise kids with you, and I hope they have your outgoing aura and your creative energy. You’re the sun to the moon, the yin to my yang, and no matter how many lifetimes we both go through, I’m always going to love you. So let me ask _you,_ without free food in the mix, what you just asked me. Will you marry me?” 

For a second, it was silent and Changbin and Felix were immersed in their honeymooner’s world. It was just the two of them, and if you saw a car waiting for them to finish their parking lot proposal, no you didn’t. Felix’s eyes glimmered with happy tears and he nodded.

“You’re such a dork.” he laughed, “But yes, of course, I’ll marry you.” 

Changbin smiled with pure glee as Felix grabbed his hand and gently pulled them up. Changbin handed Felix the ring and he slid it on Changbin’s ring finger again (the ring was made for Changbin, after all). The two retreated to their Jeep, feeling sappy, and smiled at each other lovingly before closing the space between them for a few seconds, feeling the rush of love as time stopped yet again.

They pulled apart, giggling just like they had been all night and Changbin turned on the engine. Blue Hour by Changbin’s favorite K-pop group, TXT, came on the radio, and Felix couldn’t help but find the song very fitting.

After all, Changbin was the one that Felix wanted. 

Changbin was everything that Felix wanted.

**Author's Note:**

> naming this fic after blue hour was literally something i just pulled out of my ass lmao we lost the summer was better :)
> 
> also bet you didn’t expect changbin to be a therapist and felix to be a fashion designer lol i was about to go with the florist/tattoo artist trope but that’s overused so whoops
> 
> anyway i hope you enjoyed the fic! 
> 
> stay safe, hydrate and don't procrastinate :))


End file.
